Ours
by songs4mylove
Summary: Derek and Stiles are happily together in an open relationship but others simply don't understand how they feel about eachother and they certently don't approve of it but they don't care because all they have is eachother and their love and that's all that counts. Ours by Taylor Swift


**A/N Ours by Taylor Swift played in the background**

**Elevator buttons and morning air  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs**

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**  
**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**  
**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**  
**The jury's out, but my choice is you**

Stiles was standing at his locker getting his books out. He could feel the other kids eyes burining into the back of his head. It was only two weeks ago when he came out and ever since then his life has changed. Scott, who was his best friend, stopped talking to him and because of the harrassing in the lockerroom he quit the lacross team. Closing his locker he walked off to his next class. While walking he was tripped. He looked up and saw Jackson.

"What's up fag?" Jackson said.

Stiles ignored him and started to pick up his things.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Jackson yelled kicking the papers. "or were you thinking about youboyfriend?"

Stiles sighed "Just leave me alone."

Jackson smiled "Later fag." He said walking off.

Stiles looked up and saw Scott staring at him before looking down and walking off. Stiles gathered his stuff and headed to class like nothing had happened.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours**

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**  
**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**  
**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**  
**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**

Stiles stood in the lunchroom looking around. Others were looking at him like they were daring him to come to their tables. He spotted an empty table on the other side of the lunchroom. As he made his way to the table he was shoved and called names just like he always was. Finally reaching the table he sat down. Just as he was about to eat his phone vibrated. It was a text from Derek and it read. "Hey on break and just wanted to tell you I love you and to stay strong." Stiles smiled and texted I love you back to Derek. Starting to eat he saw the jocks staring at him laughing and as always he ignored he was finish he got up and left the table. After putting away his trey he ran into Scott.

"Watch where you're going fag!" Scott yelled.

Stiles looked down as the lunchroom burst out laughing. Pushing pass Scott he ran out.

**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours**

**And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and**  
**Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in**  
**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**

Free period

Stiles was sitting outside in the bleathers alone thinking about Derek. He could remember the first time Derek told him how he felt about him.

Flashback

Stiles was alone at home when there was a knock at the front door so he got up and answered it. "Well what do I owe the pleaseure to the great Derek Hale?" Derek was the one person who everone knew. He was constanly getting in trouble with the law and with Stiles father being a cop Stiles knew a lot about him. They even crossed paths a few times.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Derek said looking around behind him.

Stiles smiled. "My dad isn't here Derek but don't worry I wont turn you in."

Derek smiled "I didn't do anything smart ass I just wanted to talk to you."

"Come on in." Stiles said.

Derek walked in and watched Stiles shut the door. "I like you." He blurted out without thinking what he was doing.

Stiles turned to Derek. "You what?"

"I said I love you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out." Derek said looking down.

Stiles was shocked "I don't know what to say. I just never thought someone like you would be instrested in little old me."

Derek looked back up. "So will you go out with me then?"

"How did you know that I was gay?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged "I might have seen you checking me out a few times."

Stiles chuckled "Okay but we can't tell anyone about this because no one knows that I'm gay."

Derek nodded "Alright."

He was jogged out of his thoughts when something hit him in the face and landed in his lap. He looked down to see a biscut.

"What's the matter hoho?" Jackson yelled. "You gonna cry?"

Stiles just got up and walked off. The name calling and harrassing wasn't fazing him and he was almost board with it.

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**

Stiels was leaving the school when he once again saw the word fag spray painted on the side of his car. Looking around he saw Jackson and a few others laughing. He got into his jeep and drove home.

OoO

Later that night

Derek pulled up in front of his house that he shared with Stiles after Stiles father kicked him out. Getting out of his camero he headed to the house but something caught his eye. The word fag written on the side of Stiles Jeep. He sighed and went into the house. "Stiles!" He said shutting the door behind him.

"In here!" Stiles yelled.

Derek walked into the livingroom and sat next to Stiles on the couch. "What happened?"

"Same old, same old." Stiles said looking over at him.

Derek took off his shoes and laid down on the couch. He pulled Derek between his legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Stiles sighed "Don't be I can take anything they throw at me. As long as I have you to come home to I don't care anyway."

Derek smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "I love you too."

**And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours**

The next day Stiles was feeling a lot better. He and Derek talked all night and it helped. He got out of his jeep and made his way to the school with a smile on his face.

"Morning fag." Jackson said.

"Morning." Stiles said walking pass him.

"Hey Jackson look." One of his frinds said.

Jackson looked over at Stiles jeep. "What the hell?"

Written on the side was three words spraypainted in red.

FAG AND PROUD!

**A/N Hoped you've enjoyed this story and please leave a review.**


End file.
